


Be Mine

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Blood, Body Horror, Clown Vagina (IT), Cunnilingus, Eldritch, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: Fem!Pennywise Valentines Scenario





	Be Mine

It was Valentine’s day and you stared down at the beast crouching on your bed. 

She was painfully beautiful, in an inhuman way. Long copper hair fell past her slim shoulders and brushed along the deep neck line of her silver dress. Saliva trailed from her full red lips slightly parted over rows of needle point teeth. She could almost pass for human in the dim room, but her eyes gave her away. Twin amber orbs tracked your every movement.

Pennywise, but not the usual form of the dancing clown. No, sometimes IT liked to mess with you.

“What do you think Penny? I bought it just for tonight.” 

You tried to hide the tremor in your voice as you turned around showing off the black lingerie. It was covered in little red hearts and seemed fitting for the occasion when you purchased it. Now, you weren't so sure.

Penny was staring at you with her unblinking eyes, the look of a true predator caused your heart to race and your muscles to tense. She smiled at you, excited by the scent of fear pouring off your body. Her arm slowly raised and she held out her hand, curling a finger and beckoned you towards the bed.

“Come to Penny, pretty pet”

Taking a shaky breath, you stepped within arms reach and screamed as she suddenly grabbed the thin material covering your breasts. She pulled you onto the bed and swung her much longer body over yours until she straddled your hips, pinning you down. Her body settled over yours and she placed her hands on either side of your head, closing the cage. 

Penny lowered her head to your chest and huffed as she ran her nose along the swell of each breast. She moved up to your neck, breathing in deep and inhaled your scent. 

“Penny, what are you…” 

Her teeth grazed your skin and you sucked in a breath.

“Shhh, sweet sweet Valentine’s treat.” The warm wet feeling of her tounge ran along your neck, up to the corner of your mouth. “I could eat you right up.”

Penny smiled, showing even more teeth as you fought a surge of panic. Amusement crossed her face as she leaned down and pressed her plush lips against yours in a gentle kiss. You could feel the shape of the razor teeth hidden just behind the soft barrier. 

She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth as the tip of her long pointed tounge teased the seam of your lips then pushed inside your mouth to slide against your tounge. Fear mixed with arousal and you moaned against the feeling as an otherworldly vibration filled your mind. Penny was purring for you, coaxing you into a false sense of security. 

Losing yourself to the kiss, heat rushed over your body. Her tounge worked its way deeper down your throat as her lips pulled away from your own. 

A claw like fingernail circled around your nipple before it hooked the material and ripped it open. Your eyes opened wide as the claw scraped along the same trail, drawing a thin line of blood. 

Penny watched you from above, her tounge stretched down into your mouth and you suddenly realized it was silver. Her skin had lost the human flesh tone and taken on the stark white hue of the clown. Two familiar slashes of red bled up from the corners of her mouth and her hair seemed to move on its own, brushing against your face. 

Suddenly her tounge snapped back from your throat, shrinking down to fit back inside her mouth. “Or” drool dripped from her lips onto your cheek in her excitement “You could eat ME!”

Penny laughed as her body shimmered, the silver dress melted away into her pale flesh. She sat up and then leaned back, moving her hands to your shins as she opened her thighs above your chest. Tucking her legs under your shoulders, she rolled her hips forward until her slit rested just above your face. And thats all that it was, just a red slit at the apex of her thighs. 

Looking up her body, you realized she didn’t have a belly button, or even nipples on her breasts. Penny raised a lip and snarled at you as she lowered her hips impatiently, pushing her slit against your face. Usually IT wasn’t in such a hurry. 

Placing your hands on top of her thighs, you guided her back down to your mouth and licked the skin on either side of her slit. Penny snarled at you again, wiggling her hips in your grasp until finally you ran your tounge along the red slick flesh of her body, pushing the tip inside for an even better taste. Valentine’s candy. There was no mistaking the taste of the thick fluid starting to mix with your saliva as you licked her. Come to think of it, she smelled like roses too. IT was definitely messing with you. 

The flesh just inside the top of her slit felt harder in texture so that’s what you focused your attention on, alternating between licking in small circles and side to side strokes. Penny leaned her head back and moaned as she ground her hips against your face. 

"That's it pet, eat my cunt."

Moving one of your hands from her thigh, you ran a finger along the rest of her wet slit. The hard nub of flesh started to extend out from her body offering you better access with your tounge as your fingers dipped inside her opening. Her fluids ran down your hand as you pushed deeper inside her, stroking her smooth walls as you sucked on her flesh. Then you felt it, something sharp brushed against your fingertip.

Gasping, you tried to pull your hand back but you felt the upturned points lining the inside of Penny’s body rip into the skin of your fingers. Blood dripped freely, mixing with the fluid already coating your hand as you fought to pull free. 

Something cold and slimy from deep within Penny’s body wrapped around your torn fingers, pulling you back in. Pennywise rocked against your face, muffling your scream as she threw her head back and made noises you’d never heard before. Scissoring your fingers inside of her caused her head to roll on her neck and her face snapped back down to yours. Her unfocused eyes were a burning orange and red. Saliva flowed past her lips and dripped between her breasts before running down her strange body. 

“Good. Yes.. it's so good.” 

She was starting to shake as she rode your face and you resumed working on her with your tounge. The pain in your fingers dulled to a throb. 

“I can make you feel good too pet.”

Wondering what she had in mind, you looked up just in time to see her eyes roll back in her head. A smile spread across her lips and she leaned backwards. Bones popped and cracked as she twisted the top half of her torso around, rotating it to face your panty clad sex. The weight of her ass sat heavy on your chest as her breasts brushed against your lower abdomen. 

Penny’s fingers sunk into the flesh of your thighs hard enough to bruise as she pushed your legs open. She lowered her face and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of your arousal. 

“So needy and ready to give Pennywise a taste.” 

Sharp teeth ran against the damp fabric of your panties before ripping them away and flinging them to the side. It was impossible to see what she was doing from your angle and you jumped when you felt her too long tounge push inside your throbbing cunt without warning. She worked you hard and fast, thrashing her tounge around inside your body before pulling out to mimic your actions on your own clit.

It didn’t take long for Penny to have you moaning and panting. You felt your release closing in as you tried to focus your attention back on her body. The deep soothing vibrations returned as you sucked hard on her sensitive flesh and pumped your slick fingers in and out, rubbing against the writhing tentacle inside her body. She was just as close as you were if not closer. With a deep growl, her tounge pulled free from your cunt and she sank her fangs into your thigh, shredding the flesh between her jaws. She came hard, fluid rushed over your hand and coated your chest as you screamed in pain. 

Long nimble fingers returned to your clit, rubbing fast as she drank down your blood. The stimulation was too much and you quickly followed her over the edge, writhing and twitching as you rode out your orgasm. Finally you collapsed, limp and breathing hard from the mix of pleasure and pain.

 

You flinched as she pulled her teeth from your thigh and ran her tounge along the wound. It hurt, but at the same time you felt oddly satisfied. Soothed even.

“Penny, that was…” your voice was barely above a whisper as sleep was already pulling you in.

Her body shook to the sound of bells as she giggled at you. Her legs jerked as they moved from underneath your shoulders and lifted up and over her body, twisting her back around until she sat crouched down by your feet. 

“I’m just getting started with you pet. My pretty, sweet Valentine.” 

She laughed as your eyes widened in fear. You tried to back away when her skin started to shimmer, bones cracked and limbs popped as her form started to change again. 

A clawed hand grabbed you by the ankle and pulled you back down the bed.


End file.
